


A Night Out

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Ginny, Draco, Pansy and Cho are just looking for a nice night out, but things get more interesting when Gabrielle Delacour tags along...





	

Cho Chang was sipping her Martini in the corner of the café. “I love this place. Never thought I'd say this but Blaise Zabini made a fantastic and much needed safe space. It has a much better vibe than most wizarding pubs.”

Though 'The Liar’ had more muggle than magical customers, the concealment charms were done so well witches and wizard could walk and talk freely without any risk of exposure. There was even an enchantment in place to notify magical folk if someone knew about the wizarding world or not, making it a lot easier to flirt without falling on your face, which was useful since this was the only place in Britain where queer witches and wizards could try to court muggles or each other without the risk of being outed.

If you didn't have someone's permission to mention they were queer to people outside of the pub, then you couldn't bring it up. It was physically impossible, a trick Draco Malfoy had learned during his career as death eater. Every time he woke up because of a nightmare, bathing in cold sweat, he thought about how he'd used his teenage mistakes to create a safe place for lgbt people like him with one of Voldemort’s favorite spells, and then he could relax again.

“I agree. In most pubs everyone keeps looking at me like 'Oh, there's the bitch that abandoned our saviour, how dare she show her face in public.’ Like, have they ever even thought that there might have been a reason I left Harry that wasn’t self-centered and awful?” Ginny took a sip of her wiskey. Since she’d become a mom free nights like this had become way to sparse for her liking, so she made good use of them when the opportunity presented itself.

Cho nodded in agreement. “Last week I was at the leaky cauldron, and some middle aged wizard actually came up to me, saying 'I’m so sorry for your loss, Cedric was a wonderful and gifted boy’, like, yes I miss him, but am I supposed to mourn about him 24/7? Am I not allowed to smile and be happy? It's not that I don't care about his death but it’s been fifteen years! I never opted to be the national face of mourning lovers!” She chucked back her drink and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Anyone need a refill?” Oh, if her mother could see her now. Molly would jump out of her skin.

“Evening Malfoy, haven't seen you here in ages. And a vodka tonic since you're asking.”

“Pans, get us some shots will you?” Malfoy sat down next to Ginny with a dramatic sigh.“That ex-husband of yours will be the death of me Weasley, I swear to Merlin.”

“Don't offer drinks if you're not getting them yourself, you idiot.” But Pansy went to fetch them anyway. She knew how tired and worn out Draco's job made him, and his nights off were even more scarce than Ginny's.

“Sorry love, tough day at work. Can't be bothered.” He let his head rest on Ginny's shoulder. Only three years ago they’d met for the first time since the war, but with both of them being recently divorced and queer in a homophobic society they had gotten over their differences quicker than expected.

“Not introducing me now, are we? How rude.” A tall blue haired woman in a tailored red suit approached their table.

“Ginny, Cho, meet Gabrielle. Gabrielle, meet Ginny and Cho. She’s the new Hogwarts nurse and a pain in the butt. Wouldn't get too cozy with her.”

Ginny didn't respond. The hair, the combat boots, the long row of piercings in her left ear, the suit. This was her. This was her dream girl. Damn.

The woman unapologetically moved first over Draco and then over Ginny, flopping down in the corner of the booth. Pansy came back with a tray full of vodka shots and began a rapid conversation in Chinese with Cho. Judging by the tone of her voice it was gossip.

Normally Ginny hated it when they locked her out of conversations like that, but the impression of the clad-in-red ass was too fresh in her memory, rendering her unable to think of anything but that. Anything but butt.

“Well Gin. Long time no see eh? Last time we met was at my sister's wedding I think?” Ginny looked at her with new eyes. Of course. That Gabrielle. Gabrielle Delacour. She hadn't recognized her since she now had short hair and a lean, mature body.

"Je crois que tu as réduit Ginny au silence, Gab. Félicitations, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, même quand elle m'a vu avec Pansy dans un bar gay à Paris.” Noted Draco.

"Honnêtement, avec un corps pareil je me fiche pas mal de son silence." Gabrielle let her eyes roam the redhead's body for a bit, before downing her first shot and extending her hand.

“I believe new introductions are in order. It has been way too long since that wedding.” Stunned, Ginny shook her hand. There was a firm grip from both parties despite the fact that Ginny felt like she could die right there on the spot. She’d thought Fleur was beautiful, but the suit and bright blue hair dye of her sister made her feel things she'd never experienced before. Things she didn't even know she could feel. Damn.

After another round of shots Ginny could still only listen to the woman sitting next to her, still a bit too dazed to form a full sentence. It was probably the veela blood in her veins. It had to be.

“While Ginny’s still searching for her tongue, I have to ask Draco, how exactly is Harry going to be the death of you?” Cho was usually the quieter one, but she’d downed a few drinks, she could almost outdo Pansy when concerning gossip. They were a good couple, Chang and Parkinson.

“How not is a better question. He came into my classroom three times before lunch, three times! I think even my least intelligent students are starting to notice how often their defence professor has potion related questions now. I even confiscated a betting list. Three sickels if 'Drarry’ becomes 'canon’ before the end of the year.” Draco stressed Drarry and canon with greatly exaggerated air bunnies. “I don't even know what canon means, but if I guessed it right about half of my sixth years are going to lose some serious money if me and that idiot don't snog before June.”

“Oh quit your whining Draco, it's not like you don't want 'Drarry' to be 'canon' or something.” Gabrielle grinned at him, looking way to smug for Draco's liking.

He let out a deep sigh. Yes, of course he wanted to snog Potter senseless sometimes, but the messy haired man didn't seem to grasp the seriousness of the situation. The school board already wasn't happy with Draco as a head of House and potions professor, and turning the saviour into an unnatural, disgusting homofile could very well be the last nail in his coffin. Even if he was the only Slytherin teacher and the snakes would therefore be left without guidance if he was fired.

The needs of his students were much more important than his need to be loved. _Need to be loved, ulgh. Since when did I become so sappy? Sappy for Potter of all people._

“I think Harry knows exactly what he's doing. Or not exactly, obviously. I mean we’re still talking about Harry here, but he knows the complications of a possible relationship. He wants to use his fame for something good, something noble.” Ginny has found her tongue back, apparently. She’d also made quick use of the situation when Draco had lifted his head off her shoulder by leaning into Gabrielle. Inch by inch they were drifting towards each other, like slowly working magnets.

_“_ So you're saying he just wants to fuck me to make wizarding Britain less homophobic? Should’ve seen that one coming.”

“Draco! Stop saying stuff like that! If Harry is really going to use you like that I will personally knock him of his high horse and tell him he can't treat people like that. But I won't have to because he's genuinely interested, and he doesn't use people. That’s just not how he is. Get over it Malfoy, you just turned into a lovable person.” Ginny looked at him with fire in her eyes. _Try to disagree with me and I will fight you,_ they seemed to say.

“Drarry? Is that how the kids are calling it these days?” Gabrielle snorted, removing the sudden serious atmosphere from the conversation. “I’m sure I could think of a better couple name for the two of you.”

Draco muttered something that sounded like ‘This is exactly why I didn’t want to bring Gabrielle with me’, but other than that he responded by dropping his head on the table with a loud thud.

“Ah, look! He’s embarrassed!” Ginny upright laughed at him while slamming her hand on the table. Smooth as fuck Gabrielle “supported” Ginny by putting an arm around her muscled waist.

“What about Malpot?”

“Or Potfoy!”

Suddenly Pansy grew serious. “Guys. Guys. Guys. Hear this. Harky.” Cho nearly choked on her drink.

“No, no, no, no, no. Listen. It should totally be Draky.”

“Aaaand…. I’m leaving.” Draco got to his feet and dramatically flipped his blond hair over his shoulder. “At least Harry and I have a ship name that sound better than Gabinny.”

“Oi! At least Ginny and I do more than awkwardly talk about potions.” Gabrielle put another arm around Ginny and pulled her on her lap. “Can’t say that about you two.”

“Can’t say what about who?”

Draco turned on the spot.

And was met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the french lines provided by the lovely @jk-destroyed-our-best-gay-ships on tumblr  
> “I think you rendered Gin speechless Gab. Congratulations, that has never happened before, not even when she first saw pansy and me in that Gay club in Paris.”  
> “Well, with a body like that I sure don't mind her silent to be honest”
> 
> So this was actually more of a one shot with a cliff hanger (bc we all know how these situations end) but if you wants me to try and give the usual scenario an original spin let me know in the comments and i might try a part 2...  
> Also im sorry for the bad summary, if you have a better one pls let me know. I am so bad at making those.


End file.
